If This is Naboo
by RossRachelForever
Summary: Next chapter is up, Padme is going Home and is reunited with Obi-Wan on the trip. Please read and review.
1. If This is Naboo Introduction

If This is Naboo Introduction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own star wars George Lucas owns Star Wars, Do you really think that if I was George Lucas I would be writing on ff.net? I didn't think so.  
  
This is a story I came up with in the past few days so I decided to write it and post it. I hope you enjoy and please read and review. Oh and one more thing this chapter is just the introduction, leading you up to the actual story. Ok I am done now I well get to the story.  
  
Anikin and Padme live on Coruscant, where Anikin is a full Jedi Knight that is very busy with missions and Padme is a Part time Senator. Padme was born on Naboo but when she was about ten her parents moved to Coruscant. That is when she meat Anikin. From the time they meat they hit it off great, they were pretty much insuperable. As the years went by Ani and Padme got closer and closer. When Padme was 18 and Ani was 20 they started going out. The council was all right with it because there was no rule about love. After a couple of years they got engaged. Now they are living in a apartment building in apartments that are side by side. For several months Padme had been talking about going back to go Naboo for a vacation, but for a while that was all it was talk. Then after several months of talking about it she finally left without telling anyone, just telling the owner of the apartments that she well be back and not to sell the apartment. Ani had been on a mission when she left becasue she didn't have the hart to say goodbye to him face to face, so she left him a note saying she was going for a vacation, but not telling him where she was going. When he got the note and read it, he knew that it would have killed her to half to say good bye face to face. He also figured that she went to Naboo. There were only a couple of things that bugged him. 1) she didn't leave a number of where she was staying and, 2) she didn't say when she would be back.  
  
What will happen with Ani and Padme? Will Padme come back? Will she call Ani to tell him where she is? Will just wait and see. Please review I like to know what people think. Please no flames but constructive reviews are appreciated. I hope you liked it next chapter well be up soon. One more thing, Chelsea thank you for helping me come up with the idea around the song (which well be the next chapter), you helped me a lot with the idea. Thank you. 


	2. If This Is Naboo A Year Later

Chapter Two A Year Later Disclaimer: I don't own this song Black Shelton Owns it I only barrowed and changed a few words to make it fit the story. If this is Austin is one of my favorite songs so don't think i am using this song to make fun of it or Black Shelton because he is my favorite Country singer.  
  
This chapter is really short because it is just a song telling the story of the past year. The Original name of the song is If This is Austin, by Black Shelton. I changed the name to If this is Naboo and a few of the words. I hope you injoy the song and the next chapter well be a lot longer then this one and the last so be patient with me it well get better. Oh and please review.  
  
She left without Leavin' a number Said she needed To clear her mind He figured she'd gone Back to Naboo 'Cause she talked About it all the time It was almost a year Before she called him up Three rings and An answering machine Is what she got If you're callin' 'bout the pod I sold it If this is Tuesday night, I'm racin' If you've got somethin' to sell You're wastin' your time I'm not buyin' If it's anybody else, wait for the tone You know what to do PS If this is Naboo, I still love you  
  
The Com link fell to the counter She heard, but she couldn't believe What kind of man Would hang on that long What kind of love must that be She waited three days And then she tried again She didn't know what she'd say But she heard three rings and then  
  
If it's Friday night I'm at obi's And first thing Saturday If it don't rain I'm headed out to my moms and I'll be gone all weekend long But, I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon PS If this is naboo, I still love you  
  
This time she left her number And not another word She waited by the phone On Sunday evenin' And this is what he heard  
  
If you're callin' bout my heart It's still yours I should've listened To it a little more Then, it wouldn't have Taken me so long to know Where I belong And by the way, boy This is no machine You're talkin' to Can't you tell, this is naboo And I still love you  
  
I still love you 


	3. If This is Naboo Going Home

Chapter 3

Going Home

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I updated this fic, but I have been really busy with school and then my computer crashed and I thought I had saved the chapter and it ended up that I hadn't. So now I'm starting it up again, I hope you like it, tell me what you think please, and Enjoy! 

Chelsea: Thanks for the review…if your still reading theses than you will get this…call me or email me…it's been almost 8 months since we've done anything together and I want to see you. I hope you enjoy this… talk to you soon, hopefully, Liz.

Mauve: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it…and I hope you like this one to. Talk to you later, oh and good luck on your play … Liz.

Two Weeks after the Call

Padme was happily setting on her bed in her quarters at the Castle on Naboo, thinking. She was happy because she was going home the next day, back to Coruscant and back to Ani. She missed him desperately and ever since he had called her a couple weeks ago all she could think about was going back to the two things she missed the most, Coruscant and Ani.

She sighed and went back to packing her things when one of the handmaidens came in and asked her if she needed anything before she went to bed.

"No Sirrie I'm fine…Thank you." She said smiling.

"Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow then Ma'm." Sirrie said.

"Ok good night…and Sirrie?" Padme called.

"Yes ma'm?" She asked

"You can call me Padme." She said.

Sirrie smiled, "Yes ma'm…Padme." She said and Padme smiled "Good night Padme."

"Night Sirrie." Padme said as Sirrie left.

Padme then went on and finished her packing, leaving out a night gown to change into for that night and cloths for the next day. She then went and changed into her night gown and then came back into her room and put her clothes that she had just changed out of into her bag that was for her clothes that needed to be washed. She then headed towards her bed turning out the lights on her way and lay down on her back. She laid awake for a long time thinking about the past year with the government of Naboo. She then thought about the conversation with Ani when he called her the other day, it hadn't started off to well at the beginning, but then it got better before they said good bye.

Flashback

"Hi Ani," She said smiling at his image.

"Hi Ani…That's all I get? It's been a year, not calls, no messages on were you were are if you were ok, I've been worried sick Padme" He snapped at her.

She looked down away from him, "I'm sorry, I wanted to call you I really did…but I always talked myself out of it by telling myself your were probably on a mission." She said softly.

Ani just stood there staring at her for a minute, "You could have told me where you were going Padme. The only reason I knew that you weren't gone for good was that the manager told me he had a note from you telling him that you would be back and not to sell your apartment. I have missed you so much Padme." He told her with anger and love mixed in to one.

She had started crying sometime in his speech, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was afraid that you would follow me…or try to stop me. I had just planned to stay a few months but then this project came up and they needed me to help them. I didn't want to…I wanted to go back to Coruscant but I couldn't. I've missed you to Ani, especially the last few months." She said crying harder, "I've been trying to contact your for several days, the first couple times when I got your machine I got to scared to say anything, but finally I got up the nerve and left you a message…that I guess you got." She said softly.

His heart melted when he saw her crying, "Padme…look up." He said softly.

She looked up slowly and he gave her a huge smile to try to make her feel better and she gave him a soft one back realizing he wasn't really that made at her.

"I'm sorry I yelled…I've really been worried about you this past year and when I got your message I was so excited and angry at the same time I didn't know how I would react when I talked to you." He said smiling at her again.. "Forgive me?"

She smiled, "Yes, I've really miss you."

"Good…so are you coming home?" He asked.

She nodded, 'Yea soon, we just got done with the project we were doing…so I'm working on finishing some other stuff and packing. I should be done in a couple weeks with everything…is that ok?" She asked

"That's wonderful…I hoped it would be soon, but didn't think it would be that soon." He said and she smiled at him.

"Padme I got to go… I don't want to but I have to go to a meeting…I'll call you again later… ok?" he said smiling at her softly.

She sighed, "Ok." She said.

"Bye Padme, talk to you later…Love you." He said.

"Bye Ani, talk to ya later, I love you to." She said and they both disconnected at the same time.

End Flashback

Padme sighed and rolled over deciding she should get some sleep cause she was going to have a long day tomorrow.

Next Day

Padme woke up to a pounding at her door and Sirrie yelling at her to wake up that it was time for her to get ready to leave for Coruscant. Padme immediately set up and got out of bed, she grabbed her clothes and went to change.

"Alright Sirrie, I'm up, can you get me something to eat?" She yelled through the door.

"Yes ma'm." Sirrie called and left to get Padme something to eat.

Ten minutes later Padme was ready to go, she was dressed and had eaten and was waiting for her bags to be loaded on the ship. After her bags were in the ship she said good bye to good by to her friends in the senate and to the Queen and promised them that she would visit and call as well. They smiled and told her to go or she was going to miss the ship and she left and got on the ship.

When she got on she was greeted by the pilot who she was very surprised to see was Obi-Wan. Her eyes went hugged and she hugged him and then stepped back.

"Sorry Obi-Wan I was surprised to see you…what are you doing here?" She asked

"Well the Senate found out that you were coming home they assigned me to come and Fly you home to make sure you had a safe trip." He said smiling

She smiled, "Then Ani knows I'm coming home?" She asked

"No…they figured that if you hadn't told him when you were coming that you probably wanted it to be a surprise." He said laughing.

She laughed, "Yea that was my plan." She said.

"Good than I'm glad that we didn't tell him, wouldn't want to ruin the look of surprise on his face." Obi said and Padme laughed.

"Well I Guess we should get going," Obi said, "Why don't you go get strapped in, I'll tell you when you can get up."

"Ok Obi…thanks." She said smiling.

He smiled and went to start up the ship and get them going. About an hour later they were in Hyper space and he had gone to join Padme in the back to talk. She had gotten out of her straps and was sitting eating some food when he got in there.

She looked up, "Obi how is Ani doing?" She asked softly.

"Well since he talked to you a few weeks ago he's a lot happier than he was before. He knows your safe and that your coming home soon." He told her, "Before he was worries sick about you…wanted to find you so bad, but knew you wanted to be alone so he threw himself into missions and making sure your apartment was clean incase you came home. I've had to make him get some sleep countless times."

Padme looked down, trying to hold back her tears, "I'm sorry Obi…I'm sorry I caused him so much pain…and I'm sure he took it out on you and for that I'm sorry. I just needed some time to think and be at home…mom and dad never new I was on Naboo… I stayed at the palace the whole time. But I kept in touch with them just like always…feeling guilty about calling them and not Ani."

Obi smiled, "Padme look at me."

She looked up at him with a miserable look on her face, "Don't worry about feeling guilty, I understand why you did it. You needed to get away from everything for a little bit. I'm not mad at you and Anakin doesn't either, he was just really worried about you. I talked to him and got him to understand to. Don't worry about it, he just can't wait to see you." He said smiling.

"Really?" She asked unsure.

"Yes, really, we understand. You needed time to yourself…especially after the attack. Don't worry about it." He told her.

She smiled, "Thank Obi."

He smiled back, "No problem. Want something to eat?"

"Yea, sounds good." She said.

"Ok be back in a few minutes." He said and got up and went to fix them something to eat.

A few minutes later he came back with two bowls of soap and gave her one of them and set down across from her with the other one. They ate in silence and when they were finished he took the bowls and put them back up to wash. He came back and set back down in front of her and they talked about what had happened over the past year.

She told him what all she did while in Naboo, none of it any different than on Coruscant but still told him about the different cases she did and the project that had held her on Naboo for so long.

When she was done he told her that nothing really exciting had happened they went on missions, came home, and rested for a couple weeks and then did it over again. He then said that was what went on as long as they weren't injured. If they were injured they were on down time tell they got better then took another couple weeks doing little jobs and then if the council was convinced they were completely healthy they would assign then a mission. He then said that was serious injuries…minor injuries they had an extra two weeks of to heal. When he finished he looked at her and smiled seeing that she was worried about Anakin.

"Don't worry; Anakin didn't get many serious injuries over the past year, just one. He had a broken arm and was off duty for a month in a half. He nearly drove me crazy in that time but we got through it. But that was all that happened, he had a few minor, but wasn't bad, I promise." He told her and smiled when he saw the look of relief on her face.

A few minutes later the alarm announcing they were about to come out of hyperspace came on and he got up.

"Better strap back in Padme, were about to come out of hyperspace and then we'll be landing about twenty minutes after that." He told her and she smiled.

About thirty minutes later,

Just as Obi said twenty minutes after they left hyperspace they landed, and now ten minutes later they were leaving the ship. Padme's luggage would be taken to her apartment. 

But at the moment she wasn't worried about her luggage cause as soon as she stepped out of the ship she saw Anakin standing there staring at her in shock.

She grinned and went running down the ramp and into his arms, "ANI!" She squealed as he wrapped her up in his arms and twirled her around.

Obi stood on the ramp smiling, Padme was home, and looked happy to be that way.

A/N: Ok that's it for now…I know it isn't very long, but I'll try to updated again soon. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think. Talk to you later, Liz.


End file.
